


Strawberries - Day 5

by DukeOfDucks



Series: Karushuu Week 2020 [5]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Established Relationship, HoHKarma, Karushuu Week 2020, Karushuuweek2020, M/M, karushuu, teeth-rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25970935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DukeOfDucks/pseuds/DukeOfDucks
Summary: The best way to enjoy strawberries might as well be being fed by your boyfriend.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu
Series: Karushuu Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876960
Comments: 5
Kudos: 107





	Strawberries - Day 5

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! My teeth hurt just writing this. 
> 
> The next one will be much longer and less, hm, teeth-rotting than this one, with lots and lots of other characters too! The prompt will be interrogation so...I'll let y'all interrogate yourselves on what it's going to be like!
> 
> Have a good read!

Gakushuu Asano was no master prankster (unlike a certain Akabane Karma). He did not do those kinds of things often and, though he was definitely satisfied the few times he did it and it worked, he also felt some form of guilt.

Not a terrible kind of guilt, mind you. Just slight guilt. Not enough to make him regret the prank, but still enough to make him want to do a little something to make up for it. 

In that case: bake an actual cake for the exasperating redhead he was dating. 

No, he did not feel bad one second for feeding him wasabi sauce stuffed cake. Maybe next time he would think twice before dissecting his old school reports to try and find things to tease him with.

Didn’t mean he couldn’t do something nice for him now. 

The idea mainly came to him upon seeing a rather appealing display of strawberries at the market while he was on his morning jog. He liked them and Karma absolutely adored them (yet he was still able to drink that horrible artificial strawberry milk that tasted nothing like actual strawberries). 

He had picked up a kilo or so of them and left them on the kitchen table when he came back, figuring he’d shower and go to the closest konbini for any missing ingredients. 

He wasn’t completely set on what he was going to do as he dried his hair. A strawberry tart or a strawberry cream cake? A  _ fraisier  _ as they said in France...The latter seemed more complicated though, from what he had seen online. Besides, maybe Karma would rather have more strawberries and not have them drowned in cream…

He walked out the bathroom, running a hand through his hair, wondering if the other was up at last. Passing by their bedroom (well, it was Karma’s), the door was ajar, so he figured the other was up. He went down the stairs and into the living room and found the other other student, sitting on the couch with a book in one hand and...a bowl of strawberries in the other. He glanced at the kitchen table. Right, those were indeed the strawberries he bought earlier. He facepalmed himself. Naive of him to believe he could just leave them out in the open with Akabane Karma himself in the house. 

He wrapped his arms around the other’s neck from behind, resting his chin on top of the mop of red hair.

“Morning to you too,” Karma hummed, looking up.

Gakushuu smiled lazily and let go of him so he could sign.

“Those were so I could bake you a cake, you know,” he pointed at the strawberries.

“Oh...Well…”

The redhead dropped his book so he could pick a strawberry out, lifting his arm to press it against the blond’s lips. He snorted when the other took it but not without nibbling on his fingertips.

“I guess like that there is no risk of any wasabi-sauce-related incident,” he mused. 

It was Gakushuu’s turn to snort and nod. Couldn’t argue that logic. He ran his hands through Karma’s red locks, tilting his head a bit further back so he could lean in and kiss him, feeling the faint taste of strawberries on his lips. Rather than a cake, maybe this was the best way to enjoy strawberries, he thought. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if any of you ever tried that strawberry milk. Like, I haven't tried the specific one Karma drinks in the manga (if it's a specific brand, I don't know) but I remember trying some at a con.  
> It tastes like betrayal and chemicals, that's it.   
> Also it's quite sweet, but still, the main flavour is betrayal.  
> So these two, while under my watch, will enjoy some non-chemical actual strawberries, goddamnit.


End file.
